Sun shades within vehicles to cover a vehicle window are known. These sun shades are typically in a roll-up configuration where the sun shade is partially mounted within a trim assembly. However, if the shades become damaged they cannot be replaced by the user. Additionally, the current sun shades provided within current vehicles cannot be customized in accordance with the user's preferences. Furthermore, existing sun shade assembly connections do not allow for connection with other working subassemblies.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative trim assemblies for mounting a wide variety of working subassemblies.